Visually Impaired
by TheTrueAwesomeness
Summary: Sakura is visually impaired and needs to get contacts. She didn't want to at first, but somehow, getting contacts turned out to be one of the best things that's ever happened to her.


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any characters from Naruto. Sadly. :(

On the bright side, I can safely call this story, its plot and idea, mine. :)

Note: This was originally posted in this other account I made, and the only reason why I made that account was because of the pen name I used. And today I was wondering _Why the hell did I make a new account? I could've just changed my pen name here from awestruck-girl to whatever I want? _So that's what I did, I renamed this account to the name I want, and deleted the other one. And since I managed to write a story and posted it in the other account, I decided to repost it here. That is all. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Visually Impaired<strong>

Konohagakure is a great place to live. Maybe one can even say that it's the best hidden village found in the best country (in the best Ninja world! XD). It is most of the time peaceful, serene, and with all the skilled ninja's around, it is very much safe. Yes, it is a very ideal place to live in.

There are only a few instances wherein Konoha isn't:

First, when it's being attacked by jealous, psychotic, power hungry ninjas and countries.

Second, when a bushy browed teen accidentally drinks even just a tiny drop of sake.

Third, when a certain hyperactive blonde feels like fooling around and causes chaos.

And, lastly, when a certain pink haired kunoichi gets angry.

Yes, despite these certain instances, the Leaf Village is ultimately the perfect place to live in. Unfortunately for the inhabitants of Konoha, now just happened to be one of those instances where the village is the last place you'd want to be in...

* * *

><p>"I have to get what?"<p>

A shrill, infuriated yell was heard from the Hokage tower. All of Konoha knew what it meant, and almost all of the citizens wanted to leave immediately. Haruno Sakura was angry, and no one's stupid enough to be in her way when she was. Evacuation Plan: Angry Cherry Blossom is a go.

"Contacts." Said the very calm Hokage, one of the only few people who weren't terrified of (and who could actually match.) Sakura's rage. Where else could Sakura have gotten her temper anyways? "I'd suggest glasses, but I know you won't go for that. So you have to get contacts, Sakura."

"I don't see why I have to get contacts! My vision happens to be perfect."

A sigh was heard. "We've been through this, Sakura. Let's face it, your eyes aren't what they used to be –"

"I hate it when people say that! What the heck is that supposed to mean? _Aren't what they used to be._ What are they now, EARS? SCROLLS?"

"— and being a very talented, _very important_ medic nin, you need to have perfect eyesight." Tsunade continued a little more loudly than before, already exasperated. "I won't allow you to do any surgery or see (haha) any patients until you get contacts. I don't want you sticking needles in the wrong places or anything like that."

The sixteen-year-old was about to open her mouth and defiantly answer that her eyes were perfectly fine and that that time when Tsunade asked for a scroll on _potions_and she gave her a scroll on _poisons_ instead was because she had a headache and that that time she was talking to a pineapple for almost half an hour because she thought it was Shikamaru was also because her head hurt, not because she had poor eyesight. But her shisou gave her a look that said _no more arguements_ so she decided to just shut up.

"Now, since you've finally agreed that you need contacts, what color do you want?" Tsunade asked, disregarding the look on her apprentice's face.

"Why can't you just fix my eyesight with chakra?" Sakura replied silently.

"I can't. What color?"

"What do you mean you can't? You're the greatest medic nin the world has ever seen, what do you mean you can't fix my eyes?"

"I think blue would be a good choice, it would look striking with your pink hair." The Hokage said, avoiding the question.

"Aren't there transparent contacts? I want those."

Tsunade shook her head.

Already tired of talking about her eyes, Sakura just sighed. "Fine. Get me blue contacts."

She stomped out of Hokage tower and was greeted by complete and utter silence. Nothing moved. No one was around.

"Hey, where'd everybody go?"

* * *

><p>And that's why for the next few weeks Haruno Sakura's eyes weren't their normal emerald green shade. They were much like Naruto's, a bright blue.<p>

Sakura came to find that she enjoyed wearing contacts (except for the first few days when it took her almost an hour to get one in and her eyes got red and poofy from poking her eyes) because her eyesight did improve. Yeah, she really was having eye problems. I mean, she talked to a pineapple, come on. But of course, she'd ever admit that to anyone, especially not to her shisou. Wearing contact lenses helped a lot. Everything was clearer and brighter.

Plus with contacts, she could change her eye color.

At first a lot of people were shocked that she suddenly had blue eyes. Some like Naruto and Ino thought it looked good. Pink hair and blue eyes is a good combination apparently. Or so Naruto says.

A few preferred Sakura's original eye color. She didn't really care, though. She liked her new contacts. They improved her eyesight, that's all she knew that matters. What the pink haired, now blue eyed girl didn't know is that the guy she was still pining for is part of that few.

Sasuke was shocked, to say the least, when he first saw his female teammate with blue eyes, instead of green. He would never say it out loud, but Sasuke actually missed looking into those bright emerald green eyes. Sakura's new eye color reminded him too much of Naruto, and he really didn't want to remember the loudmouth blonde when looking at her. In his opinion, her natural eye color suited her more. And that's why Uchiha Sasuke planned to coax Sakura into removing her contact lenses.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted her stoic teammate when she arrived at the training ground. "Naruto and Kaka-sensei are late again, I see. Big surprise." She added sarcastically.<p>

"Hn."

"So... do you want to start training, or do you want to wait for them?" She asked, putting down her bag that contained her eye stuff underneath a tree.

She looked at her teammate and smiled brightly at him with her blue eyes. Eyes that weren't as mesmerizing as her normal emerald green ones, Sasuke thought.

"I want you to remove your contacts." Sasuke said simply.

Sakura was taken aback. "W-what? What for?"

Sasuke remained silent. (Which isn't weird since he normally is.) He couldn't think of any reason he could answer to that, and he knew that she wouldn't do it without a valid reason. He couldn't possibly tell her that he wanted to remove her lenses just so he could stare into her eyes, because he preferred the real color of her eyes, not some fake color of some corrective eyewear.

He stared into those too Naruto-ish eyes and lied, "I just want to see how you remove them and put them on. I'm curious."

The pink haired girl blinked. "Okay."

She sat down under the tree where she placed her bag, and Sasuke sat down next to her. She brought out her contact's case and the liquid solution, and slowly took of each one of her contacts, showing her teammate how it was done. Sasuke stared on. More intent on looking at her eyes, than at how she removed her contacts.

When she finished removing her contacts, she smiled at Sasuke, noticing how she couldn't see him properly. Sasuke on the other hand silently enjoyed staring at her bright green orbs. He really did miss looking into those. No one had more captivating eyes than Sakura.

A few minutes of Sasuke enjoying staring into Sakura's eyes when she suddenly spoke up. "Can I put them back on now, Sasuke-kun? I can't see properly. I can't even see your face clearly, and you're just a foot away from me."

Sasuke was about to grunt a yes, until an idea struck him. He smirked.

"Hn. Sa-ku-ra," He said her name slowly, "Did you know that when one of your senses is impaired, your other senses get stronger?"

"What do you mean?" she answered, unsure of what he meant.

"Well, since you're visually impaired now, don't you feel that your other senses are stronger?" He asked casually.

Sakura closed her eyes, unsure what and how to respond.

"Like your sense of smell."

Sasuke moved closer. Weirdly enough, Sakura could smell him. He smelled really good. She couldn't describe his scent, it was a mixture of a lot of things, but Sakura found it intoxicating. As creepy as it sounds, she realized that she wanted to keep smelling him. Somehow, she was hooked.

"Your sense of hearing." He whispered silently.

She couldn't help but notice how deep his voice was. Deep and smooth. She loved it. Especially when he says her name. Shivers went down her spine.

"Your sense of touch."

Sakura felt Sasuke's hand slowly ghost over her arms. She felt goosebumps at the contact. It felt so different. Sakura felt her heart beat quicken when she felt his hand cup her face gently.

Then she heard him chuckle. "And, of course, your sense of taste."

That's when Sakura felt a pair of soft lips touch hers. It took her a few moments to register the fact that Sasuke was kissing her, and it took her a few moments more to react and kiss back. The kiss was sweet and gentle, exactly the way how Sakura wanted her first kiss to be. Sasuke's lips tasted sweet. She found it ironic, since Sasuke hated sweets. When he kissed her with a bit more force, she smiled a bit into the kiss. She had just found her new favourite flavour.

After a few minutes, Sasuke pulled back, a bit out of breath. He smirked at her, and she smiled back. They both leaned back into the tree, and Sakura hesitantly put her head on Sasuke's shoulder. To show Sakura it was quite okay, Sasuke put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled more brightly.

Sakura decided to break the silence. "Sasuke-kun, was that the real reason why you asked me to take my contacts off? So you could say all of those and kiss me?"

She looked at him expectantly, and he stared back into those eyes he enjoyed staring into so much. "I prefer green over blue." He said shortly.

Sakura laughed. "Does this mean I should stop wearing my contacts, Sasuke-kun? I won't be able to see properly. You'd have to guide me everywhere and stuff. I bet that wouldn't a problem, though, since you obviously like me."

Sasuke just smirked at her. It was true. He wouldn't mind spending more time with her than he already did. Or being able to look into her bright green eyes.

A comfortable silence ensued once more.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Did you know that I've had my eyes on you for a long time now?"

* * *

><p>Somewhere overlooking the young couple who were sitting under a tree:<p>

"Why did you lie to Sakura-chan about not being able to fix her eyesight, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked the Hokage, holding a scroll that clearly said EYESIGHT AND HOW TO FIX IT.

"No reason," Tsunade just smirked. Then she continued to quietly sing her little song. "Sasuke and Sakura sitting _under_ a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

* * *

><p><strong>So... again, how was it? Insights, comments and suggestions on the story and on my story writing is welcome. Please review. :)<strong>


End file.
